Chapter 13: Desperate For Replenishments (Pt.1)
Story 南西へ To the southwest Giulio: It's probably time we said goodbye to Yuell. 21: The Gallian army must have heard about the fight that took place here by now. Riela: Kurt, where do we go when we leave the city? Kurt: We'll need to fix ourselves up into a fighting condition first. Then we need information, we'll need to acquire our own while staying free of the Gallian army. We'll attack the Imperials, they will remain our top priority targets. Alfons: I will do my best with information gathering, you'll get the benefit while I'll get the fun. Kurt: Thank you, Alfons. Carisa: Getting the logistics up and running is my job then. If we head over to the southwestern parts away from all the fighting we'll probably find ourselves supplies easily. Kurt: That's right, getting ourselves away from the thick of the fighting for a while is probably the wiser choice. 56: This will be hard.. 3: I wonder which is worse though, this, or getting run around by the incompetent people at HQ. Giulio: Not much of a choice either way.. Kurt: We'll set our sights for Mellvere city next. 21: Mellvere's got a town guard there, and the army's moved out from there it seems. Riela: It would be nice if we could stop there for a few days. Lydia: You, why did you come back? Gusurg: Forgive me for losing the men. Lydia: Not that! I don't know what to do with you even if you came back! Dahau: Lydia, this is quite unlike you to lose your composure. Lydia: And why not! "This" had no reason to come back at all! Gusurg: I'm one of the Ravens now, do I need any other reason to come back? Lydia: You lost the tank and troops on purpose haven't you? Come clean now or I'll have you interrogated? Gusurg: Our mission wasn't to scout them out but to eradicate them. I think it was reasonable that there be losses. Lydia: Are you trying to justify yourself?! Dahau: Lydia, I heard Gusurg was given merely a handful of men for his mission, is that true? Lydia: What, a problem? Dahau: A subordinate's failure is the responsibility of the superior, I hope you haven't forgotten that? Lydia: I'm not taking responsibility if he turns out to be a spy! Gusurg: I am not a spy. Lydia: You have proof? If you have proof show it to me! Zig: Sir, even I haven't gotten comfortable with the idea of an enemy joining us as an ally. Dahau: Hmm.. Gusurg: Would you understand if I said "Look at the sky"? Zig: That..! Lydia: What's that? You trying to say the answer is written in the sky or something? Gusurg: The souls of our fellow Darcsen kin reside in the unfettered, free skies.. Move forward, without regard for your past circumstance or environment. It is one of the maxims of the Darcsen people. Dahau: That is a saying passed down for generations.. your heart is true. Dahau: What we seek is freedom that exceeds post or state. It is the ultimate goal for all Darcsen. Dahau: You understand my ambition well, Gusurg. Dahau: Zig, are the remaining Darcsen in Gallia and the Federation our enemies? Zig: They are not! They are one of us, who long for the same freedom! Dahau: And Gusurg is one of those people. He has thrown away his citizenship and come to us in order to help us achieve our freedom. Zig: I understand now, sir! Lydia: Well I don't one bit! Gusurg: You'll accept me if I show you results won't you, Lydia? Lydia: You mean to tell me you're fine going up against old friends? Gusurg: The Nameless are now in shortage of supplies and grow weak. Though the presence of a Valkyrur among them certainly do bolster their capabilities, the power is limited and not something that they wield freely. Dahau: Oh, that is interesting. Gusurg: To crush the Nameless, now is the best time for it. We should strike them again. Lydia: Ruthless against your old friends, you're probably all talk anyway! Gusurg: An ideal future of hope is far more important to me than friends of the past. If I could bring independence into reality I would happily kill them myself. Zig: Gusurg.. Dahau: Let's stop talking about the ideals now. I'm looking forward to the results you bring back. Gusurg: Yes sir! Lydia: Ahh.. I cannot understand how these Darcsen people think. Lydia: Enough already! I hate this place..! Chapter Brief We expect pursuit parties of Gallia to come from the south. The only way to shake them off would be to travel in a southwestern direction. Gallian and Imperial presence should be thin in the south. The city of Mellvere sits in the southwest, we've passed by there before. There may be few supplies available there, but we plan to resupply as much as we can there. If the supplies in Mellvere prove insufficient we will head further south, towards the city of Anthold. Without supplies, it would be very difficult for us to participate in any action in the future. Keep the securing of our supplies as your top priority while shaking off pursuit from Gallia. Extra Event - お大事に！ Take care! Cozette: Repairs of the vehicle and the resupply of ammunition seems to have finished! Kurt: Thank you, you've been a great help. Cozette: Before you leave, let me give you a check-up first. Cozette: Ri-e-la! Riela: Eh? Me?! Cozette: You're pretty pale and that's got me worried, come on, check-up, check-up! Riela: But.. Cozette: I'm thinking of enrolling in medical school in the future! Please trust me! Riela: Oh.. well then.. please. Riela: How does it look..? Cozette; Hmm, seems like you're over-fatigued. Not the physical kind, but the mental one though. You're pretty strong aren't you? Riela: Am I? Cozette: Girls show stress on the face! Cozette: Kurt, you should really pay more attention to Riela in the future. Kurt: Right, got it. Riela, let me see your face. Riela: I- it's okay Kurt! You don't have to look at me with such a stern face. Riela: It troubles me.. Kurt: Really? Riela: .. Riela: I need mental preparation for such things. I need mental.. or something. Cozette: You should cherish it Riela! Imca: Var is nowhere to be found! Riela: Bar? Bar should be in an equipment box somewhere? Imca: It's Var! Not bar! Riela: Eh? Imca: I take care of Var's maintenance myself! No one touch it! Kurt: I'm sure someone moved it for you to save you the effort, you should thank them. Imca: It's not necessary! I don't like it! Kurt: Without the goodwill of the citizens here, let alone the maintenance, these are people who haven't even got a secure source of food. Kurt: I think right now it's likely they're eating wild mushrooms to survive. Imca: Mushr..?! Kurt: Understand now? Imca: That's.. something I have to thank them for. Cozette: Well, sorry if we've done anything to upset you. Imca: I'm sorry too. Riela: Mushrooms are.. unbeatable! Kurt: We'll begin to move out for Mellvere now. Cozette: Okay! Take care of yourselves! Riela: Thank you for everything Cozette, stay healthy. Cozette: Stay healthy too, everyone! 精霊節 Festival of spirits Riela: Okay, done! I'm giving this to Kurt.. hehe. Imca: Done.. this should not get in the way, I hope. Kurt: The pursuit party should reach Yuell within 2 days.. Valerie: Oh my, you're alone? I thought you'd be assailed by a mountain of gifts today. Kurt: Is this about the festival of spirits? Valerie: Correct, today's the day where the fairies and spirits who live in Gallia exchange their love for one another. Nowadays it's said if you give something to the person you like, something good will happen to you. Valerie: There was a theory about when the practice actually came in. It got me interested and I decided to do a little research into it. Kurt: ..I don't believe in the existence of spirits or fairies, I can't say I'm interested at the festival at all. Valerie: Hey, I'm alright with it if you tell me you're not excited for the festival, but try to keep it to yourself away from the other girls alright? Kurt: Why is that? Valerie: ..they become like that. 45: ....! 45: Ha ha, that's right. Kurt's that kind of person.. Valerie: It's all about the feelings of the person giving it to you, okay? Kurt: I can understand that. Valerie: It's fine if you don't give anything, but do receive them properly okay? Kurt: I can do that. Kurt: ..no one did give me a present in the end anyway. Riela: Kurt, are you up? Kurt: Riela it is, do come in. Riela: Uhm well, I didn't know what to do for a while, but I'm doing it anyway. Kurt: What about? Riela: Present for the festival of spirits. I don't know if you're the type that likes these kinds of stuff.. Riela: So I thought, maybe I'd give it to you tomorrow and call it something else. Riela: But then I thought, if I did it tomorrow, my feelings won't be conveyed properly right? Riela: Well, so, it's just this. Kurt: This is really nice. Did you make it yourself? Riela: I weaved flower crowns as a child often. Is it useful? Kurt: Chamomile and sagemint, thyme, even lavender is in it. Kurt: This is surprising, I'm used to looking at these as herbs but they've become well represented flowers now. Riela: Hey, can you put it on the head? Kurt: Okay, then.. Riela: Eh? Kurt: Yes, it looks good. Riela: Hey Kurt, this is actually meant for you you know? Kurt: I'd rather see you wear it Riela. Riela: .. Kurt: A good gift deserves a good recipient for it, do you agree? Riela: Stop please.. this is embarrassing. Kurt: It's a great gift, thank you, Riela. Riela: I'm glad you're happy, but is this really what you want..? Kurt: It's 12 already.. which means.. Imca: Are you, not awake? Kurt: Imca is it. What's the matter at this hour? Imca: I forgot to return this.. It's changed a little but.. is it.. not good..? Kurt: Is this the blanket you got from my room? Kurt: This pattern looks like Darcsen embroidery.. Did you sew that on Imca? Imca: I'm not that bad with embroidery. Imca: I just.. don't have much taste.. So, there is nothing else I can sew for you. Imca: If you don't like it, I don't mind if you throw it away. Kurt: It's well done isn't it. Thank you, I'll treasure it. Kurt: This was made for the festival of spirits wasn't it? Imca: W-, wrong.. It's already the next day. I'm just returning an item. Imca: It's not a.. present. Kurt: The clock in my room is set 10 minutes early. It's still the festival of spirits. Kurt: Besides, this blanket almost looks as though it's newly made. It's different from the one I remember I once had, so we can't call it a return item. Imca: ..!! Imca: .. Imca: ... Imca: ...I can't, outtalk you. アバンとの再会 A reunion with Avan Borgia: That Dahau, failed to kill the Valkyrur. Borgia: ..but still, good work for sniffing out their location. Borgia: Against a Valkyrur, a certain level of prudence is unavoidable. Borgia: From now onwards we'll share the information with Isler and work together to corner them. Borgia: I'll have you return from whence you came, Valkyrur... hahaha! Isler: ..Hmm, we are to share our intelligence with the Calamity Raven and strengthen our efforts.. Isler: Pushing the Nameless into a corner is definitely a sound plan. But if I make too many waves around, I would attract far too much unwanted attention. Isler: Then again, letting that Dahau guy get all the credit for this one would not prove to be ideal. Isler: The Nameless must die by these hands..! Isler: The information given to me by the Calamity Raven claims the Valkyrur is unable to use her powers freely, or something. Isler: Which means the best strategy available to me would be to increase my forces in the south and overwhelm them by numbers. Isler: Irving, you've done well to resist, but it's about time we said our goodbyes to each other.. Annika: We're finally in Mellvere! Riela: Seems like the buildings wrecked by the giant tank the other time has got some restoration work done for them. Annika: It's not just a restoration, it's a revival! Everyone's giving their best to make the city better than before! (?): Oh, you are.. Avan: It's Avan Hardins. Do you remember me? Kurt: Of course. Also, we met a certain someone you might be interested in. Avan: A certain someone? Kurt: We fought side by side with Leon Hardins. Avan: You met my brother?! How was he! Wasn't he the best? Kurt: He was exactly as you described. A dependable person like him in the militia don't come by often. Avan: I know right? So, did you tell him about me? Kurt: He laughed and said there's no way you're not doing well. Avan: Did he.. hehe! Avan: What?! Kurt: It can't be. They caught up to us already? Alfons: Reporting! Gallian forces have come into the city. Alfons: Your orders! Riela: That was too quick, how did they find us so soon? 21: Bloody army! If you're this capable, do it to the Imperials I say! Avan: Hold on! You said Gallian forces, what are you fighting? Kurt: We're fugitives pursued by the Gallian army now. Avan: What the hell is that?! Aren't you on the same side! Kurt: We're on your side, no question. But Gallian command has passed down judgement on us and they disagree. Avan: That cannot be! Kurt: Get away from here Avan. Stay here and a bullet might find you. Avan: I can't do that..! Kurt: There is no reason for you to fight the Gallians do you. Avan: .. Avan: ..I understand. Mission Briefing A Gallian pursuit party has caught up to us in Mellvere city and it has turned into a firefight. Secure a route for escape and take the bases in Area 1 and Area 4. Strategy Remember to upgrade your equipment from the shop if you haven't done so already. You only need a single scout armed with the Gallian-R and armor vest in 2B. Have an assault you intend to use armed with the ZM-MPX and any trinket that you wish. You may increase anti-personnel damage to improve your interception capability. Fill your other base with your other leader and start the mission without deploying your tank. Phase 1 #Move your area 2 scout down for the middle base. #Take the base. #Clean up the area 3 south base. #Destroy the enemy tank. #Same action. #Use an assault and take the west base in area 3. #Same action #Deploy a sniper into area 4 to defend it. Withdraw it. #Deploy a sniper/tank into area 2 to defend it. (random tank spawn) #Deploy a tank into area 2 to defend it. Phase 2 #Withdraw your scout from area 2. Deploy Riela here and move south if there is a tank down south. Stop when the tank starts firing. #Use Valkyria to get behind/destroy the tank and take the base. #Same action. #Deploy your scout with the Gallian-R into area 4. Take the southwest base. #Same action. #Deploy your tank into area 1 and move south using the western route around the fountain, making the tower swivel towards you. Shell any infantry and move towards the back of the enemy tank. #Destroy the enemy tank. #Same action. #Use a lancer or a sniper with the AT round to destroy the tower. #Take out the enemy lancer with a sniper in area 1. Phase 3 #If you have not found the enemy ace by now, deploy a sniper into area 3 south and move west into the marketplace. #Use as many CPs as you wish to clear as many enemies as you want. You have this phase and the next. Rewards *EXP 7200 *DCT 11600 *ランカーR (Lancaar-R) Aftermath Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions